It Doesn't Matter
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- What if Juvia being a rude, cold, uncaring, and mean girl? And Gray could only see the honest in her eyes? School life Romance Family? Crime? - Rara and Asih helps me find the pic. Lol! XD


I'm trying to put some unusual things into Juvia's character. I'm so very incredibly sorry if you don't like it! :( THIS WILL CONTAIN OOC-NESS!

Maybe I got Juvia's attitude by Lucy's in a fanfict named "Issues". You should read it, its cool! I'm pretty sorry anyone got offended by this! Tell me anything in your head!

''

It Doesn't Matter

''

"I think it's time for you to show me whatever you can do Miss Lockser. Try to impress me by reading the story you've made the night before," said Mr Iskan as she glared at the blue haired youth who always sit alone at the farthest table she could get from the teacher's table.

"Why are you always choosing me?" she grunted sleepily, having her arms to be her comfortable pillow.

"Miss Lockser," warned the fat teacher as he reposited his glasses.

"Dang it. You really want to hear my fabulous story, huh? Fine by me. Prepare yourselves," she said getting up without picking her book. Not that she ould forget any of her stories anyway. The students in the room gulped while staring at her with anticipation. "Once upon a time, Fuck you. The end." She smirked smugly.

"Get out this instant!" Mr Iskan said while pointing to the closed door of the class'.

"_Oh no,_ why, _Madam. _Didn't _you_ were the one who wanted to listen to my beautiful story?"

"Its no use explaining to you, Miss Lockser. _Get out_." It was obvious that the male was restraining the urge to choke her right there and now.

"Hell to you," Juvia countered nonchalantly while giving her loveliest teacher the middle finger then walking out of the class. Nobody ever wanted to be her friend because of her attitudes, and she didn't even give a shit at it. She enjoyed alone. She need no one for herself, they would just be a burden to her.

"That kid never learns…" Mr. Iskan muttered in a low voice. He actually liked the bluntness of the girl but it sometimes was just too much for even himself to handle.

Harmony Senior High School was an elite building for only people who has much more than needed money to survive. Juvia, miraculously, got the scholarship to study there for 3 years for free because she was actually an incredibly smart girl.

In her mind, here's the summary of her life…

She was raised by poor and dirty environment. Her father was a drunkard as well as gambler while her mother was an unlucky woman who fated to marry the guy. Her mother loved her husband with all her heart but the guy took it for granted. He gambled all of her savings and losing pathetically. At her thirteen birthday, her mother was diagnosed to be enduring a dreadful illness yet her father kept on drinking and gambling.

Her mother died after a month, he didn't even go to her funeral at the day. Since the day, Juvia studied hard in order to find any chance of better livings in her life despite the fact that she was already born as a clever kid. Her wish came true after 5 years of learning hard. Her gradings was up-leveling so fast that her old Junior High School's headmaster promised her a scholarship at the Harmony SHS.

She was so happy that she gave the paper to her father, only to be responded as, "_Can't you make money instead of fucking schooling!?_". Juvia was ultimately shocked, she hoped at least her father would share her a mere praise. Only a little thing for her so that she could wish that someday her father would change for the better. But no.

Good thing was, her ungrateful father died because he tried to steal at a supermarket, then he got caught red-handed by the security there. People said he ran so fast that he didn't realize he was already at the road. He got crushed by a dump truck. When she heard the news, she didn't even blink. She didn't happy nor she sad. She didn't know how to react at it, so she only said to the villagers, "_Oh._" With a bored expression that she herself didn't even know wether its fake or not. She just didn't care with her life anymore.

Of course, by a girl who was raised by a caring mother, she wouldn't do anything weird so she just continued her lame life. By the time, she really did not give any shit for everything around her and became somewhat rude to people. She just waited for the day when God would take her soul away.

Well, back to the main story. Juvia was walking to the canteen or cafeteria or whatever it is you call, her eyes had no glimpse of interest in them. Until a person bumped her shoulder, and made her books fell to the floor.

"What the hell? Watch it, you shithead!" she warned the guy while leaning down to pick her thick books.

"Wow, very unlady-like," the guy who bumped into her commented as he just stood there, looking at her with amused look.

"I don't give a shit," she announced while getting up after finishing arranging her books back in her arms.

"Nor do I," he agreed while now his eyes looking at her with disgusted look._ 'What low-life,' _he thought scanning the blunette from head to toe.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" now she was the one who looked at the jet-black haired guy with disgusted look.

"It doesn't concern you," the male answered while smirking, "Who are you anyway?"

"Fuck off."

"For your information, I'm a new-"

"Shut the hell up. I don't give a fuck, so you can go home and fuck yourself." She said as she continued to walk forward, leaving the raven haired guy behind. She gave no look back at him who was smirking smugly.

''

Its only the prologue though. As you could see, its Another Universal. Well, any comment?


End file.
